Cartoon Mix-Up S1E1: BBF (Best Bros Forever)
by CreepyMinerLance
Summary: This is a new series called Cartoon Mix-Up. What? Only one cartoon in the crossover? You'll see sooner or later. The OC is Jay.


Ah, what a good morning it was. Yes, _good_. I'm a freakin' narrator, whaddya expect? **ahem** Anyway, it was a good morning at the park. Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games as usual. M:"Hey, dude. There's this new guy at the park. Benson let him have a mansion here. Wanna go meet him?" R:"Oh, great! I can finally use that lasagna recipe I got off the internet for good!" M:"No, dude! Nobody wants your cooking crap! We have to make it out to him that we're _cool dudes_, not grandmas!" R:"What are you gonna do, then?" M: "I'll **_spy on him!_**" R:"Oh, look I'm super secret agent mordecai and I wanna spy because I'm a cool dude and not a grandmaaa" M:"SHUT UP!" R:"Okay, jeez." M:[Goes outside] M:"Now where is this hou- HOLY **_CRAP_** THAT'S A BIG HOUSE!" [sneaks to the window] M:"Here he comes! WOAH! A jetpack?! How the crap did he get that?" "I wonder what his name is..."[runs back to house] "RIGBY!" R:"AHHH!" [lasagna drops on Mordecai] M:ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) R:"Do you like the lasagna?" M:"SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!" R:"What?" [Mordecai and Rigby walk outside] R:"Wait, so this guy has a jetpack _ON HIM_?" M:"Yup. And we're knocking on his door now." R:"Well, okay. Hopefully he's a nice dude to be bros with." _**dingdong!**_ J:"Oh, hey! You must be the slackers." M:"OH CRAP, DID BENSON TELL YOU THAT?" M/R:"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG" J:"Jk, dude, jk. So who are you guys?" M:"I'm Mordecai, and that's Rigby." J:"Cool. And my name is Jay. Jay Lite. You guys wanna _tour_ the house? Or a.k.a the _WINGHOUSE_?" M:"Woah, cool!" J:"Come on in!" J:"So this is the game room." M:"Where's the cartriges?! J:"You guys still use **_THOSE?_**" R:"Well that's all Benson ever let us have." M:"And what's with the controllers? What the heck is an LT button? Isn't it supposed to be A, B, and the D-pad?" J:"Yeah, let's go to the next room." "So anyway, this is the basement. You're quite not ready to see it _yet_, but you can if we become bros. It's very private." "This speaking of bros, I have guest bedrooms that you can use if we become that close, too." M/R:o-o J:"NO! NOT THAT WAY!" [everyone starts laughing] J:"Anyway, here's th-" [2 HOURS LATER] J:"So that's my house. You likey?" M:"Can we live in here?" R:"Yeah, can we? M/R:"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASEEE" J:"Well, why don't you ask Benson?" M:"We'll tryyyy..." R:"Yeah. Bye, Jay." J:"Bye, Rig." M:"HA! HE CALLED YOU _RIG_!" J:"Stay cool, Mordy." M:0-0 [Sees Benson planting trees] R:"BENSON!" M:"Can we live in Jay's Winghouse? Please!?" B:"No." M:"But why? Wouldn't it feel good getting us off your shoulders?" B:"Because we didn't get that room for nothing. It's either you stay where you are, **_OR FIND SOMEONE WHO WANTS IT_**!" M:"Jeez, dude. Chill much?" R:"Well we need Jay's help if we wanna hire someone else at the park." M:"Well, let's go then." [walks up to jay's door] M:"Jay, Listen. Benson won't let us stay at your house. So can you help us employ someone else?" J:"Sure. Nobody messes with my new bros." [give each other hi-fives] R:"Hey! Wanna get a job at the park? We have cookies!" [Mordecai slaps Rigby] M:"Dude be serious!" J:"I have an idea! Why don't we put up posters around the city! It's a surefire way to get _someone_ here." M:"Yeah! Good thinking!" R:"Well, it's almost night. We should go now." J:"Okay, guys. See you later." [THE NEXT DAY] [Mordy looks out window] M:"Well it looks like Jay put up posters!" R:"Such a nice dude!" M:"See! Someone's walking in! It's a goat!" R:"Let's greet him!" [runs outside] M:"Hey, dude! Welcome to the park!" T:"Hey, my name is Thomas!" J:"Hey! Who's the new guy!?" T:"I'm Thomas! I came here because I saw posters posted up around the city. The park seems very nice. Any way I can get a job?" R:"Yeah, just ask Benson. He's the big walking gumball machine. He comes at usually 9:00." T:"Okay! Can I stick around?" M:"Yeah, sure." B:"Hey, guys. I came to wo-" [sees thomas] B:"YOU GUYS ACTUALLY GOT SOMEONE HERE!?" J:"Yup." B:"Mordecai and Rigby, you guys can now live in Jay's house." "So, Thomas? How about being an intern and get to live in the ownership house?" T:"Yeah, sure!" J:"Yeah, guys! We did it!" M:"How about going to the Winghouse to have some root beer?" J:"Heck yes!" [at the winghouse] J:"Guys, I need to tell you something." R:"What? You can tell us anything now!" J:"I have powers." M/R:0-0 0-0 0-0 "WOOAH!" J:"Yup. The ability to stretch. Pretty neat, huh?" M:"Yup. So what do our rooms have?" J:"You guys get gaming systems with 4 controllers, one tv each and a fridge. And a bed. Obviously." R:"And what does your basement have inside it?" J:"Oh, some scientific stuff. But it's not boring, it's actually very cool. You'll see what I can do with it /eventually/." M:"Dude, I think we might be best bros forever." R:"Yeah!" J:"Totally. A toast to bros!" [clinks root beers together and chugs them] J:"I think this will change our lives forever."  
END OF THE EPISODE YEAH  
©2014 CreepyMinerLance  
Pub: 07/09/14  
**MORE DOWN HERE**

Thank you for reading the first episode. What? This is a boring piece of crap? Well just wait. You never know what might happen if you follow along. Please review if you have something nice, and please share with your friends. **No, I don't wanna hear that Regular Show is crap, or Cartoon Network.**  
Regards,  
CreepyMinerLance  
P.S. The next episode will be out whenever the heck _**I WANT!**_


End file.
